But you left
by kayleighlovesedward
Summary: My first fan fic! : Edward and his family left but they couldnt stay away. When they return will Bella forgive and forget? Review please.
1. Chapter 1: How i feel

Its been four months since he'd left. Four months since he left me to stumble and fall in that god forsaken forest. Four months since he told me he didn't love me. Four months since I was myself, the real me.

No one at forks high speaks to me really. After a few weeks of trying, the calls, texts and attempted banter at school ended. I don't blame my old friends, any of them. Its not their fault its mine. So nowadays I just sit on my own at lunch, sadly however, the only table free for me to sit out was the Cullen's, my old families one.

No matter how much I want to, I can't move on. Yes I hate Edward for leaving me… scratch that… **abandoning **me, but deep down I know that I still love him. Its just deep beneath the surface. Extremely beneath the surface, every other emotion for him is anger, hate.

As for the rest of his family, I feel the same.

Alice, my best friend, my sister. Surely I had to have meant something to her. I told her with everything, trusted her. She didn't even say bye.

Esme, sweet caring Esme. She once said I was very much like a daughter to her, foolhardy me believed her, but what kind of mother abandons their kid?

Carlisle, my doctor, my second dad. Compassionate, caring like his wife. How could he have let this happen to me! He works in a hospital everyday of his life, saving peoples, strangers life! but could he help me? Come back and save me? No.

Emmett. The big brother I had always wanted. He could always put a smile on my face. I haven't smiled in months, where is he?

Jasper. I didn't know him as well as the others but he was still very much family to me. I don't blame him for what happened at my sordid 18th or for any event that was of consequence of the party. Matter of fact, out of all of the family, if I was to see them again. I think Id be able to speak to jasper and feel comfortable with him most, well him and Rosalie.

Ah, Rosalie. The blond goddess. Never once said anything nice to me, she didn't like me, but she still helped to save me from James and Victoria. I think the reason id be able to speak toher above the rest is for the fact that not once did she pretend with me, her feelings towards me were straightforward, simple. She didn't lie.

The last four months have been miserable. I at first tried to act normal for Charlie but he saw straight through it, and a few weeks after the Cullens had left, he snapped. His words cut me like a knife, "_God Dammit Isabella! Its been a month. He left you! Move on. I refuse to watch you act like this for any longer! You cant sit around waiting for him to come back, they are not returning. Deal with it. Or your going to Jacksonville and living with your mother. Being here, obviously isn't helping_." At that point I flipped. How dare he?! I told him that I know I meant nothing to him and that's most of the problem, that it was all a lie. I then told him, I was fed up with him and ten minutes later, I had packed my bag and gotten into my truck. I then drove, I drove to the one place I wished to never set a foot back into, their house. It still had all the furniture in, covered in white sheets. I stared around at the room and collapsed in tears, I just laid there, sobbing, for how long I don't exactly know.

Eventually the crying stopped and I reflected over the last month on how things had gone from so good to so bad so quickly. Images flashed before me; Edwards face, his crooked smile that always made my heart quicken. Alice playing Bella Barbie. Emmett giving me a bone crushing hug. The smiles of Esme and Carlisle. The images then turned sour; Jasper launching towards me. The emptiness of Edwards eyes as he told me he was leaving. Edward telling me he didn't love me. His back as he turned away. Charlies angry face as he yelled at me just hours earlier. The face turning to sadness as I replied to his harsh statement…

I shook my head, no Bella, no more moping, no more crying. Don't be weak! That was the moment I knew what I had to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Why now?

Over the next few days I had managed to find my self an apartment in a set of flats on the outskirts of forks. It was actually quite comfortable, I was able to use some of the old Cullen's furniture and that was at times a small comfort and reminder of what was, a sense of familiarity. I also managed to find my self a job in a piano bar as a singer. I know, that sounds so un-Bella like of me but I was able to let my heartbreak and sadness out through my songs. And so for the last three months since leaving Charlie's home, I've been miserable but I was coping. I attended school, I worked, I even occasionally stopped by Charlie's to chat but I didn't stay long.

I'm alive and that's all that matters, right? But if I was to knew that today, my short lived moments of peace were going to end, I would have stayed in bed.

Today started like any other Monday morning. I woke up, I showered, I skipped breakfast. I then got dressed; skinny grey jeans, purple top, grey jacket. I then grabbed my flats, slipped them of and hopped into my loyal truck and drove to school. My heart stopped the moment I entered the parking lot. Their they were. All of them. All of the Cullen family, even Esme and Carlisle. It confused me to why they would be here, but then I realised if Edward etc were to come back to school Esme and Carlisle would have to sign some forms. But they couldn't be back, why would they be? Why now? Why would they do this to me? What surprised me most was that when I looked at them, all I felt was anger. Anger at them for have leaving, anger at them for coming back. Someone up there must hate me.

I decided to remain cool and composed, or as much so as I could considering the situation. I drove straight past them and parked four spaces down from them, turned the keys, and stepped out of my safe haven.

Stupid drivers seat being this side. Of course I would have to get out and see there faces as I did so. Stupid Bella. Stupid! So, where was I? Oh yes, I stepped out the car and clumsy me, tripped. I was about to fall head first but I grabbed old of the car beside me and managed to retain some dignity. See I don't need no stupid, super-quick and strong vamp to save my life! HAHAHA!

It wasn't till a few moments later I realised I was actually laughing, me laughing?! So there's the rest of my dignity gone, I'm laughing at a crappy joke inside my mind! I looked up, amused expressions were on the Cullen's faces. Emmett looked like he was about to explode with laughter. How dare they! How dare they laugh at me. I stopped laughing, gave them my coldest "if looks could kill" stares and walked in the opposite directions, towards my first lesson.

"Bella?" It was Alice, and damn my human reflexes, I turned. Her expression was of confusion, sorrow and happiness. "Yes Pixie?" I replied. "We're sor-" I stopped her right there, "Don't you dare finish that sentence if you value your life". And with that I walked of. I don't know where my newfound confidence came from but I liked it, and I know it was kind of pointless to threaten a vampires life, but right now I just couldn't care less. I carried on walking until I reached my English class and I took my seat at the back of the class, praying to God to not let any of the Cullens be in this class. My prayers were not answered and in walked the Adonis himself. Edward.


End file.
